friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With All The Kissing
"The One With All The Kissing" is the second episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on October 1, 1998. Plot Chandler and Monica are taking a romantic, candlelit bubble bath together, when Joey knocks on the door and says he's coming in. Monica ducks down under the bubbles so Joey won't know she's there. Later, when they're in Monica's apartment and Chandler has to leave for work, they both forget that they'd decided not to tell the rest of the gang about their relationship yet and kiss good-bye. Chandler then decides to cover it up by kissing Rachel and Phoebe, too. Later, when he and Monica try to steal a little time alone together, and Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel walk in on them kissing, he again kisses Rachel and Phoebe to keep them from finding out about his relationship with Monica. Monica suggests it's some kind of European good-bye thing that Chandler picked up in London. The other girls don't like it and ask him to stop it immediately. Ross, still distraught from losing Emily, keeps confusing Emily's and Rachel's names and becomes angry and irritable. Rachel pretends that she isn't mad at Ross for abandoning her on the plane, however, when he leaves the apartment, she reveals that she is furious as she had an awful time in Greece. Believing she makes terrible life choices, Rachel puts Monica in charge of her love life and decisions. Monica sets Rachel up on a date with Dave. However, when she comes back from her date, she finds Ross in her apartment, mourning about the 72 red roses he sent to Emily and got back, cut up into mulch. She decides to blow off the date with Dave and instead be with Ross and ultimately tell him that she loves him, but Monica ruins her plans. Phoebe is irritated because everyone keeps talking about London, which she all missed, and now she feels left out. They decide to take a picnic in Central Park with all of them to make Phoebe feel better, but Phoebe just came from Central Park and hates the idea, so they blow it off. They come up with a better idea: a trip to Atlantic City. Everyone leaves to start packing, leaving Ross and Rachel alone. Rachel finally tells Ross that she loves him, even though everyone told her not to. However, Rachel and Ross crack up laughing at their situation: Rachel is in love with a married guy whose wife doesn't return his calls. When they all are ready to leave, Phoebe's water breaks, blowing off the trip to Atlantic City. Just before they leave to bring Phoebe to the hospital, Monica and Chandler fall behind, at first only to talk about how they can't believe Phoebe is about to give birth; however, it quickly transitions to the first private passionate moment they have had since the day they returned from London. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast James Michael Tyler - Gunther Zen Gesner - Dave Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Wil Calhoun Trivia *This is the first episode ever where the opening titles are cut down. This was done in order to add more scenes in episodes by bringing the running time down, and accommodate for a reduction in episode length caused by extended commercial breaks. *Mid-episode, Phoebe says Central Park is "Right by my house". However, Central Park is over 3 miles from the friends apartment (90 Bedford St.). It is not confirmed, but it seems likely that Phoebe's apartment would be very close to the other Friends. However in a later episode when Rachel is moving in with Phoebe, Monica tells Rachel the picture needs to move about 20 blocks to the right. Also the address on Rachel's wedding invitation was '''495 Grove Street ', only external shots show 90 Bedford Street.'' *When Rachel locks Monica out of their apartment, Joey pops out and says "I'll kick that door down if you give me a little sugar." We later find out in "The One Where Rachel Tells..." (S8E3) that Joey is incapable of kicking down the same door. The FDNY are called to do so instead. Alternatively, we find he can kick the door down in "The One After Vegas" (S6E1) *This is the only episode of Friends ''to directly mention the World Trade Center—this happens when Ross says that a British pub at the World Trade Center has a particular brand of beer (Boddingtons) from England that the friends loved. * There are various extra scenes in the uncut DVD version of this episode: ** Monica continues to taunt Ross about being unable to chase after Emily. Ross shouts at her and Monica calms him down by saying "It's cool, okay. You're the fastest!" ** When Rachel is talking about how she makes bad decisions, she mentions about how she put on a cheer-leading outfit to seduce Joshua and when she asked him to marry her after 4 dates. Monica also tells Rachel that she likes her braid in her hair. ** After Phoebe draws on one of Monica's photographs from London she tricks Phoebe into closing her eyes and hides the rest of the photographs. ** When Phoebe says that she is going to 'pack my ass off' Ross then says 'I think I'm going to get some coffee cause my ass is already packed' and the rest of the gang look at him in disgust. ** After Rachel tells Monica that people love to hear when someone loves them, she adds, "I love you. See? Wasn't that nice?" ** After Rachel tells Ross she still loves him, Rachel returns to the apartment and tells Monica what happened. Monica asks Rachel if this means she was right or not. When Rachel asks Monica if it really matters, Monica says "Yes! I need it for my score book....diary!" ** After Chandler leaves the room, Monica says the kissing is a European goodbye. Rachel says it's not, but Phoebe says it felt French. Joey tries to kiss Monica by saying, "Why don't you give me a little sugar, Mon Frer?" (Despite being unable to speak French.) She then puts her hand on his face and pushes him back when he gets close. *As of this episode, Chandler has kissed all five of his other friends; ** Joey kissed Chandler in "The One With The Monkey" (S1E10) on New Years Eve when Chandler asked for someone to kiss him; ** Chandler kissed Ross when he was drunk in "The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister" (S3E11); ** Chandler also first kissed Rachel when he was drunk in "The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister", although it was later revealed in "The One Where The Stripper Cries" (S10E11) that Chandler and Rachel Kissed before the events of "The Pilot" (S1E1). ** Chandler also first kissed Monica when he was drunk in "The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister". ** Chandler first kisses Phoebe in this episode. * Jennifer Aniston hails from Greece from her father's side. * Visible on Rachel's right arm are a bruise and scar. These stem from Jennifer Aniston falling as she got off an escalator on her way from London. * Rachel, Phoebe, and Monica talk about having control over someone's life, in this case Rachel. In "The One With The Ride-Along," Monica asks Rachel "doesn't it give me the right to control him?" when Monica says they shouldn't tell Ross about the message from Emily. Goofs *Despite being married to Emily, during most the episode Ross doesn't wear his wedding ring. *When the episode opens with Monica and Chandler in the bathtub and Monica says "you look cute in bubbles" her hair is dry. The shot cuts to Chandler for his line but you can see Monica in the right frame and her hair is wet. The camera cuts back to Monica with dry hair. The shot widens when Joey knocks and Monica's hair is wet again (before she submerged to hide from Joey). *Monica is drinking wine when she ducks under the water. The level in the glass remains the same even though she didn't cover the glass. Also the wine would be contaminated with bath water and undrinkable. *When Rachel returns with Dave, she reaches her key out but doesn't actually unlock the door. A moment later she opens the door without actually unlocking it (she wasn't aware Ross was in there until she entered the apartment). *When Ross first sits down on the coffee table, there clearly isn't room for Rachel to sit too but after Rachel has sent Dave away, she sits next to Ross even though he hasn't moved. *The gang are talking about the things they did in London, however Rachel was only there for the wedding, so it is impossible for Rachel to have been there. ** The gang talks about a crazy cab driver, and they most likely took a cab to the airport together. ** Monica shows Phoebe a picture of them all standing outside Westminster Abbey so presumably they did some sightseeing after the wedding reception. * In the Central Perk scene when they tell Phoebe they are taking her to Atlantic City, Phoebe's hair is over the front of her dress. In the very last shot, her hair is suddenly down her back, despite the fact she didn't move. * When Rachel is telling Ross she loves him in Central Perk, the cups at Ross's table keep moving around. In the same scene, Rachel's handbag changes position. Also when Ross throws the newspaper on to the coffee table, it lands at an angle but at the end of the scene it's straight. *When Phoebe says "What'll we high-five about at the stupid park?", in this shot, her right arm is on the couch's arm, but in the previous shot, it was not. *When Rachel says "I'm gonna meet you upstairs in a minute" the position of Monica's arms changes between this and the next shot. * When Rachel confronts Chandler about all the kissing in Central Perk, she raises her hands up in front of her and tells Chandler to hold on. As he goes to sit back down, she lowers her hands to her lap. The camera angle changes and she is lowering her hands again. At the end of this scene Chandler and Monica exchange a look and Rachel folds her hands. When the camera angle changes she folds her hands again. *Monica argues that Rachel can't fire her as she makes all of Rachel's decisions; however Rachel specifically stated that Monica would be in charge only of her decisions regarding her love life, and firing Monica technically isn't her love life, and so shouldn't be a problem. The confusion most likely arose because Rachel initially told Phoebe she could make ''all ''her decisions, before telling Monica she was in charge of her ''love ''life. * When Monica is knocking to call Rachel, she has no sock in the hand. When Ross opens the door, Monica has a sock in her hand. However, the uncut DVD version shows that Monica knocks constantly for almost a minute before Ross lets her in, so she may have put the sock on to cushion her knuckles. * When Ross unlocks the apartment door (which Rachel had locked), Monica enters the apartment and stands level with the doorknob. But after Rachel says "well talk", Monica is nearer the hallway. * In the opening scene when Monica and Chandler are taking a bath, Joey comes in to ask if Chandler would like some chicken. Monica ducks underwater quickly and doesn't hear the question because, you know, she's underwater. Chandler tells her what Joey wanted and Monica tells him to call Joey back because 'she could eat some chicken'. She ducks back down again but when Chandler gives Joey Monica's order, he quickly changes 'coke' to 'diet coke' apparently on Monica's instruction (I guess she does something to him underwater). But how can she hear Chandler the second time if she couldn't even hear that Joey was offering chicken the first time. ''She probably hears Chandler because he is closer to her being in the same bath and Joey is further away standing by the door. *When Monica is supposed to say "You can't fire me" to Rachel, she says "via" instead of fire. *Phoebe says "It felt French" about Chandler's kiss with her and walks towards the sink, but in the next shot, she is seen standing next to Joey. *When Phoebe starts drawing on the photo, she holds it horizontally (in landscape orientation). The shot angle changes and the photo is different and she is holding it vertically (in portrait orientation). *When Monica says "here we all are in front of the Tower of London, the photo is actually of Westminster Abbey (the same view seen when Chandler and Joey were sightseeing). When Phoebe has finished drawing on it, only then does it show the Tower of London. *When Joey tells Monica he will "kick the door in, if you give me a little sugar," somebody can be seen moving behind the door. While this could be Chandler, it is more likely a crew member, since it appears to be somebody in a casual shirt with sleeves rolled up. Chandler had just left Monica's apartment wearing a suit. *Ross mentions that he has known Emily for 72 days. They first met in "The One With Joey's Dirty Day" (S4 E14), but in "The One With The Fake Party" (S4 E16), Phoebe says that her babies are due in six months (roughly 180 days), and she goes into labor at the end of this episode. This means that Ross and Emily must have known each other for much longer than 72 days, or that Phoebe had a lot less than six months left of her pregnancy. External links * The One with All the Kissing at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes